Caves The man in the  Mask
by bostonterrier24
Summary: Rukia and ichigo go into a mysterious cave on the edge of the Soul Society, but something else is in that cave, a man in a mask, and he wants Rukia.


_**bHello people...new story I had this strange mightmare...and it turned out to be a good storyline. Enjoy my national and international friends! xD Emily Just a little head up, **if it is in this font then it is future tense. _**If it is in bold it is thoughts.** And if it is in normal then it it present tense! Just thought I would let you all know.

"Come on Ichigo this should be fun! Besides, what harm could it possibly do?" I was trying to convince Ichigo into going into this cave I hsd found on the side of this mountain. I went up to the enterance and I instantly wanted to go in and explore. "Rukia it is a mysterious cave and God knows whats in it."

"Exactly!" I crossed my arms, trying to put on 'The Look'. At first it seemed to have no effect on him, but then he shook his head then smiled. "Fine. When do you want to go?"

"Yes! Now would be great. How big could it possibly be?"

_I should have stopped myself there. _

_"_Well alright Rukia. Lets go, but you have to lead the way." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

I smiled and we began our long treck into the woods and up the mountain. The accual hike took about three hours, and my feet feel like there are about to explode. "Ichigo do you think was a good idea after all?" _It wasn't._

He walked over to me, not tired at all! How can he stand this? He suddenly picked me up and swung me on to his back. Oh so now he is physicaly saying I am weak? "Damn you Ichigo." Despite my rant, he just smiled and continued up to the trail. He showed no signs of getting tired at all. I decided that I wasgoing to bug him a bit...how should I get him back? Oh I know the perfect thing. Lieing my head down on his back I closed my eyes and let all my weight fall on to him. "Damn you Rukia."

I laughed and he continued on as I gave my directions. Soon the cave entrance was in sight, the blackness of it all was almost exciting. Of course the entrance had almost a grand thing about it. A strange elegance about it. It culdn't be as big as it possibly looked. _I should've stopped there._

_"_Is this it Midget?" he asked. I hate it when he called me that...it makes me feel so small..."shut up. And if you must know this is it smart ass."

He laughed and set me down, my feet feel much better now that they had a long rest. "Looks intresting. Lets get going I want to be back for dinner. They have sushi rolls tonight." Ichigo and his sushi rolls. He is almost obsessed with sushi rolls now. I smiled and cautiously grabbed his hand, and I lead him into the darkness. _Why didn't I turn back?_

Ichigo and I kept holding hands, probably it was because I didn't want to lose him in here. By this time we had no light at all from the entrance, but I used my kido skills to iluminate the our surroundings. It was incredible! Sharp rocks were sticking up from the ground (ichigo said they were stalagmites and stalagtites) and if you were quiet for just a moment or two, you could here the drops of water falling to the ground. It was strangely beautiful in a way, everything was incredible..."Hey don't you think we should start heading back?" Ichigo asked me.

"No it's too soon to turn back now!" He looked around, then nodded his head. "Accualy your right, we should continue on, who knows maybe something might show up." _WE should've gone back. WHY didn't we go back? _Ichigo and I soon began to play around with each other, he would grab my waist and playfuly try and pull me down. I would jump on his back and scare him, it was a fun time! A couple times I thought I heard someone following us, but I just figured that I was getting paranoid and ignored it. This was supposed to be a great time right? Ichigo grabbed my hand again, then whispered in my ear. "We should go back now. I promise tomarrow we will spend the rest of the day here, exploring."_ We wereabout to enter the nightmare of our lives._

My feet now officaly hurt again. Ichigo and I started heading back, but we must've made a wrong turn because everything looked exactly the same. I was beginning to get a little worried, and soon I was thinking we were lost. Ichigo said that we just went a little too far into the cave and that there is nothing to worry about. But I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me. WE walked for what seemed like hours, then when there was still no sign of light we gave up and decided to just lie down and go to sleep. Ichigo let me put my head against his chest, and I quickly fell asleep. _I shouldn't have fallen asleep._

I woke up...but Ichigo wasn't there. I didn't know where I was. Thats when I realized the horrible truth. Where is my uniform? What i was wearing was a regular kimono from the feel of it...what is around my wrists? Metal? Chains? What the hell is going on? _The nightmare begins._

_(Warning lemon up next!)_

Suddenly I could hear footsteps coming my way. "Ichigo?"

"I am not your friend..." his voice was menacing, almost ina whisper. He was suddenly on top of me, I could feel his hot breath against my neck. "What are you..." I had no time to finish my sentence. He slammed his lips into mine. He took something sharp and cut the top part of the kimono off. I was now bare to him, my breasts and nipples exposed. This man was going to rape me...NO!

He took my nipple and sucked hard on it. It hurt so bad..._but the worst was yet to come..._

Sorry I rushed it a bit, Review feedback is much appreciated! I got things to do...hehe I will leave you guys there for a little bit xD have an awesome day!

Emily


End file.
